Lost son
by Kindred01
Summary: "Thor there is a child on Midgard that is my blood and yours.They lied when they told us he was dead"
1. Chapter 1

Loki looked at Thor though his cage's walls as he ran his hands though his long hair. "Brother, we need to talk about your punishment." He told him. Loki scoffs at him and paced the floor.

"Punishment…being in your light is punishment enough." He hissed at him. Thor sighed and looked back at him; he was tired of this fight between wanted things to be the way they were before.

"What have I done to deserve this wrath of yours?" he asked softly, as if he was talking to a scared or injured child. His mother often said that Loki puts on a brave face but he is scared. "We were once close, once lovers, why have you become cold towards me?" Loki looked at him as he walked closer, resting his hand on the see through wall.

"Laiefin." Loki said, his green eyes dark as he said this name. Thor's head snapped up and he looked at him sadly.

"Laiefin? This is about him?"

"IT'LL ALWAYS BE ABOUT HIM!" The dark haired god screamed.

Thor watched as Loki fell to his knees and let out a shaky breath. He walked up closer to the cage and knelt in front of it. "And you think I do not ache for his loss? There was nothing that could be done to save him." He informed him; green eyes looking back at the blonde man in front of him dubiously.

"There is a boy on Midgard, he has black hair and green and blue eyes. I touched his arm and it turned blue, Thor there is a child on Midgard that is my blood and lied when they told us he was dead." He told him as he moved away from the glass. Thor sat there looking shocked at what Loki had said, and he then shook his head.

"You lie! You are a word smith Loki, and lies fall from your tongue as easily as you breathe." Looking back at the blonde, he snarled.

"My breath has been laboured since someone told me my son was dead." Thor watched him for a bit before leaving the room and walking away, feeling Loki's words heavy on his chest.

...On Earth...

Jem sat on the step of the home looking down at his hand. He didn't understand why it turned blue when that man grabbed his arm, why it had felt very natural to be held by that stranger. He looked at the bag by his legs and picked it up, looking at the Polaroid picture he took of the man before he grabbed his arm. He couldn't feel scared when he looked at the man, even though he had sent a mass of monsters into his home…home, funny word… he thought."Oi boy! Get in here!" a pink over weight woman yelled at him. He stood up and put the photo back in his bag.

"Yes Miss Channel?" He asked as he headed inside and had his bag ripped offof him.

"Stop your day dreaming. It is worthless for someone like you, all of you!" she said nastily, pointing at the other children.

"Can I please have my bag back?" He asked. She gave him a look of pure hate before she walked over to the fire place. "No, please." He begged as she poured lighter fluid over the brown bag and then struck a match. "Miss Channel, please."

"Miss Channel please! Haven't you learned that no amount of begging will help you?" She asked as she threw the match into the fire place. Jem watched as his bag was licked and engulfed by didn't move from that spot as he watched it go up in flames and he felt himself want to cry. "Now get back to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was bothered about what Loki told him…could Laiefin be alive? He wondered, remembering that he never did see the healers take their child away…you heard the baby cry remember?...his mind told him. He decided to go and see his mother. He found her in the garden, watching the flowers bloom "Mother." He called out; she turned to Thor and gave him a sad smile.

"Look at the flowers; they are blooming early this year." She said

"What does that mean?"

"These are Loki's flowers…he planted them when he was a young boy. They only bloom when he is in pain or sad, but they don't bloom in the warmer weather." Thor frowned as he looked at the blue flowers that look like lilies but they hung upside down, looking like tears.

"Mother, Loki told me he saw Laiefin on Midgard." She didn't look back at the blonde man but she seemed to pick at the dead flowers from Loki's plant; this act didn't go unmissed by Thor. "Mother? Is my son on Midgard?"

There was a minute of nothing just silence between the two. "Your father did what he thought was best." She answered, looking up at the tall plant that covered a column, strangling other flowers that was weaker than it strength.

"Did he not think what it would do to Loki?" Thor asked raising his voice. She looked at him with sadness as she handed him a purple flower from the weeping lily. It seemed to change color by people's warm touch.

"He did not think that your brother would turn this bad or his hate would grow like this." She said softly.

"Everything Loki has done is on father's head, not his." Thor pointed to where Loki was being held.

"Loki has been grieving the Jotun way." She answered.

"You know what his grieving is?"

"They destroy when they are hurting. They kill and blame every one until they can't feel any more pain. I've never let your father forget his worst weeping lily…I will never have it cut down. It will always remind him of his actions toward my two sons." Thor let out a pained sigh and sat on the bench.

"I have to go and get him." He said

"Yes you do. If Loki has found him then you need to take your brother." Thor looked at her. "He is the only one who has seen him." She answered his questionable look.

Thor walked back into Loki's cell and stood there looking at him; the dark haired man looked up at him. "Mother told me the truth." Loki looked startled.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked him. Thor walked up to the door and then walked in and handed Loki a bundle of clothes. The green eyed god looked confused as he looked down at the pile.

"We're going to find our son." Thor said as he turned and walked out of the cell, letting Loki get dressed.

Jem sat in his dull room, looking down at the only thing that remained of his bag and the item that was inside was a charred photo of the man who turned his arm blue. He sniffed as he felt the pain in his back from where he had been kneeling all day with Miss Channel's large smelly foot on his back. He lay down and whimpered in pain as he held the photo close to himself and tried to sleep, though the noise of the pink fat pig's music playing loudly into the night made that slightly difficult.

He looked at the photo of the man, touched his face and closed his eyes …please find me…he thought to himself…please God let him find me please… he begged to God, thinking that if God was real he would hear his silent begging as he tried to sleep through the aches and pains. The other children all were sniffing as they tried to sleep as well. Miss Channel's treatment went to all of them; she didn't just stop at him but it was every child she was meant to take care off.

Morning came to yells, Jem opened his eyes as he heard the pig scream, telling them to wake up. He pulled himself out of bed, still feeling sore as he went to get dressed. Hobbling down the stairs, he stood in line with the others in the home. Miss Channel walked passed them, looking down at them. "We have people coming over this to act like children and not the unwanted monsters you are. Now, the children who are really bad and won't meet these people are Michael for dropping the tea pot, Sarah for being late home from school and Jem because of yesterday and talking back to me." She said. "You three will be in the attic."

"No!" the three cried out.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!?" she yelled at them. "No breakfast or evening meals." Get cleaning!" she yelled, her voice hurting their ears.

Tony looked startled when he saw Thor and Loki standing in his office. He wasn't sure what to make of it so he stood up and walked around his desk to them. "We need your help." Thor said.

"Why and why is he here?" Tony asked and Loki gave him a dark look and stood quietly.

"He is here with me because we are looking for someone and only Loki has seen him. We are hoping that you can use your technology to find a young boy." Tony looked at them, giving them a what the hell look.

"A boy?"

"Our son, Stark." Loki said.

"You two had a son?" he exclaimed, pointing between them."What? How? Why? Come on, how the hell, you're both men…and brothers!" he yelled.

"Where we are from it is normal for men to have children if they have the ability. At one point, it was the norm on your Earth before you persecuted them as witches and burned them alive." Thor said.

"Hung Thor…they normally hung those they thought to be witches." Loki told blonde looked at him and nodded.

"Okay okay! If I help you, will you shut up?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony handed the drawing over to Loki. The dark haired god looked down at the drawing and saw the little boy looking back at him. "That's him." He whispered. Thor looked over his shoulders and down at the drawing himself, his eyes widened at the image of the boy he thought looked like Loki when he was young.

"How do we find him?" Thor asked.

"Well that is where it gets tricky. There are billions of people on Earth. Take out all the Chinese and whatnots and you still have a billion white people to search through. Of course, we can cross out anywhere but New York though we should keep an eye on other places as well. He could have been just visiting, but the fact is he's a child about 7 to 11 and the dark hair and left eye blue and right eye green…" The computer beeped, and Tony sat up to look at the screen. "Well isn't this your lucky day Loki. It seems we found him."

"Sir, the boy seems to be in a home for orphaned children."

"Thank you Jarvis. Send the address and photo to Miss Potts; she can collect Gem." Tony said, reading the name on the screen.

Loki looked at the image of the boy and then the name. "Gem." He whispered as he let it roll off his tongue. Thor watched as a smile formed on Loki's face. "I want to go and collect him." He said and Tony looked at him.

"I don't think I would leave you alone in a car with her." He said.

"If you had your way... Look I want to go and collect him." He said with an almost desperate tone. He then let out a sigh and rubbed his hands down the side of his face. "Please Stark let me go with your woman to find my son."

"Wow a 'please' and she's called Miss Potts or Pepper. I think it's best that she goes herself, alone." Tony told him. Thor stepped up close to the screen.

"Can't we see what she sees?" he asked and Tony nodded.

"Of course we can see and hear what she does! How else am I supposed to keep an eye on her?!"

Pepper pulled up at the house and looked down at the report on her phone. She frowned at the police cars and the ambulance there. She got out of the car and walked up to the police officer. "I'm here to collect Gem Smith." She said and the police officer looked at her.

"Don't you work for Tony Stark?" He asked and she nodded.

"I do but he's been asked to find this boy. His family has been looking for him since he was taken." She said, looking around. "What happened?" she asked.

"It seems the woman who owns the home decided to lock 3 children in the attic. One of those children has asthma and the dust irritated it." The police man said. "The boy you're looking for is over there." He said and she nodded as she walked over to the dark haired boy who sat on the steps looking down at the ground.

She walked over to him and sat next to him. She looked down at the boy. "My name is Pepper Potts." She said softly and he looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears. His eyes were and puffy from crying and there was dirt on his face where the tears had made tracks.

"I...I saw you on the TV." He said softly. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes you have."

"Y...You work for Iron man?"

"I do yes and he would like to see you, Gem." He looked up at her with silent questions on his face. "Would you like to meet Iron man?" she asked, standing up. Gem nodded and took her hand. "Is there anything you want to get from the house?" he shook his head and started walking with her as they got to the car.

Loki watched on the computer as they sat in the car. It was heart breaking to see his son like this; he should have been with him and been raised by him…and Thor… his mind told him. "Is this because my arm turned blue?" came the voice though the speakers. Loki looked back up to the screen.

"Blue?" Pepper asked as she handed him a drink.

"Hey what is she doing? No drinks in the fancy cars!" Stark called out but no one even reacted to his yelling.

"That man with the dark hair touched my arm and it went blue like his. It's not meant to, is it? Does it make me like him?" he asked innocently. Pepper looked at him and rested her hand on the boy's shoulders.

"I don't know sweet heart, would you like to meet this man again?" she asked and Gem nodded, taking a sip out of the juice bottle.

"He hid me from the monsters." He said. "I know he brought them here, but he saved me." He said .She nodded and continued to watch him drink his juice in silence.


End file.
